mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dennyfeline (Talk) 05:22, June 14, 2010 Great Haha. Sweet! This place is looking great. Hope you're having fun! -- 21:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Help with new wiki I sure can! What do you need help withj? Did you make it yet? -- 17:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hi Aniju, thank you for the articles you made here, they are nice, i will also start with articles, and yes i unblocked Diana Lazuli you may change her picture but leave the information. Can you also edit Asphodel Mob? Dennyfeline 08:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Sure. Just go here to get started. After thatt, give me the link and I can help set the foundation. -- 16:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Voyager Mob I like the second one (VVGM001), but it's up to you. Do what you want. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] :I haven't added any yet. I want to completely clean up my beloved Meerkats Wiki before I get active over here. Once I have everything straightened out over there, I'll begin working over here. And yes, I have seen your work here. Everything looks fantastic. :) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 06:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You're referring to the mob pages over at Meerkats Wiki? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 06:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha. Alright. Thank you very much. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 06:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Status No way!. That status belongs to me. Im currently running two wikis so im busy alot, thats why im not always here. I worked hard here at fanon wiki for a long time to get this position and i do intend to keep it. Dennyfeline 10:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I saw that you asked Dennyfeline for Administrator power. But you are bureaucrat here, Mattkenn3 gave to you when he came back. I think you just give yourself Administrator power. Bureaucrat are the users who give other users their powers. Also I think you would do great running this place. Also Mattkenn3 created this place so he's an Administrator and Bureaucrat, I think he would be happy to give you Administrator power. If you have any question please ask me or Mattkenn3. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]13:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Kool Kats Mob I'm an unregistered user Can you help me set up my new mob The Kool Kats Mob? I made an acount I made an acount Now what do I do? Adding images If you can please tell me how to add photos Meerkats123 01:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Cheetra Kool Kats/ Kool Kats Mob Can you find a photo for Cheetra Kool Kats' page and for the Kool Kats Mob? Eagles Mob I made the Kool Kats' rival mob. It is called the Eagles Mob. Take a look at it. Tell me what you think. Can you help me set up the Eagles Mob like you did with the Kool Kats? I like the way you did it. Amari Kool Kats Can you find a photo for Amari? I would realy like that. Meerkats for Mobs Here are some meerkats you can use to makle mobs for. Chips (VPPF015) and Bubbles (VPPF016) are fromt he Pound Puppies who helped form the Egyptians. They were Last Seen in March 23008 but they can reappeared later. Mungo 3000 (VMMM021), Malpa Hamadryas (VMMM022) and Picasso (VMMM029) were Moomins meerkats who formed the Jaguares but left in May 2008. Angelica (VRGF008), Didi (VRGF009), Betty (VRGF013) and Kimi (VRGM016) from the Rugrats. They left the group in August 2009. You can use these meerkats to make some new mobs, bu tonly these ones. Aniju Aura 11:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Jack Can you make an article for Mr. Jack? Eagles Mob I put Juno and the rest of the males who formed Troopers in the Eagles Mob. Would you like to keep them there? Oh, I put them in the Jackalope. I would like to keep them there. How about those Moomins males I told you about can replace them. And if Mr. Jack is a wild amle, he should have his own ID code and not Mr. Jacky's. Aniju Aura 09:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I NEED YOUR HELP FOR BARNEY MOB, can you edit Barney Mob with meekats code and others? Can help me for Barney Mob Page and Edit it!? Please wait until Barney mob is edited.Renandstimpy108 00:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Khasar Khasar is insane! I like him! He is so cool but a bit evil. He is kinda like the character in the book. Sir Rock 07:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I'am happy you like him. He is now one of my favorites.Aniju Aura 07:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC)